Christmas Wish
by Avalons Guardian
Summary: Kai goes home for Christmas only to be greeted by a knife. He goes back to his school bleeding when someone comes to help him. KaiWhyatt pairing, some other pairings to, YAOI
1. Prologue

Avalons_Guardian: ok then I haven't been writing for a while, since I've been grounded (I'm 17 and can still get grounded!) so this is going to take a while to write since I'm still grounded. This is my Christmas story for Beyblade! Since that happens to be one of my favorite shows! It's yaoi just to give you a heads up.  
  
Christmas Wish  
  
By Avalons_Guardian  
  
Prologue  
  
(This part is just the prologue since it's all I have time to write right now) *~*Kai's P.O.V*~*. . .I walked down the sidewalk quietly. I can't believe this! I went back home to try to enjoy Christmas with him and this is how he repays me! I'm bleed like no tomorrow and he can just laugh at me! But were do I go? Not Tyson's, I don't want to ruin their Christmas, maybe I'll just go to the school. Yeah I'll go to the school. I walked quietly up the driveway quietly and entered the school. Nobody is around except for a few boys who stayed at the school instead of going home. Plus they were all sleeping. I walked into my dorm hallway and went into my dorm room. I collasped on my bed face first on my bed, I'm not gonna bother fixing myself. I heard my door open and a quiet voice whisper, "Kai?"..  
  
Avalons_Guardian: ok then sorry it's so short but don't expect the next chapter so quick, because I have family coming in for my sister's graduation, so I'll never be by myself for a while. Ok well I gotta fly! Peace! 


	2. Chapter One

Avalons_Guardian: Ok I'm back now only for a bit though since I do have class in another 20 minutes or so, so hopefully I can type fast. Normally I do authors notes for thank yous, but I don't have the time. But thank you for reviewing and thanks for the advice too! Now enough of my insane babble and on with the story.  
  
Christmas Wish  
  
By: Avalons_Guardian  
  
Chapter one:  
  
*~*Kai POV*~*  
  
I walked into my grandfather's house. The place I used to live, the place I used to call home. I walked past the dark rooms, until I saw one with the light on. I stood there for a moment and looked through the crack. There he was, my grandfather, sitting there doing his work.  
  
"I know you're their Kai," He said coldly.  
  
Damn it! Why am I here? But I still stepped inside. I looked at him he looked calm, and relaxed.  
  
"You betrayed me," He said now looking at me.  
  
"I'd rather betray you then my friends," I replied just as coldly.  
  
He stood up; his eyes hid all his emotions. HE came towards me and SMACK! He hit me hard across the face that's how it started. That's how he treated me until I couldn't take it anymore and jumped through his open window into the cold snow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now I lay here on my bed in my dorm, bleeding as someone stood at my door.  
  
"What do you want?" I questioned.  
  
"Kai? Are you all right?" The voice at the door answered.  
  
The person walked in next to me. I looked up to see who it was. "Wyatt?" I asked hoarsely.  
  
He kneeled next to me. He put the back of his hand on my cheek. "You're bleeding?" He said. Well duh! Ain't that obvious, but I didn't say that. He was just trying to help. "I'll be back, hold on a sec," He said. He bolted out of the room and came back with something in his hand. I couldn't tell what it was it was way to dark to see. He kneeled next to me again; he placed a cold cloth on my cheek, and started wiping the blood of my face. Wyatt grabbed what looked like a Band-Aid. He placed it on the cut that was on my forehead.  
  
"Kai. . ." He didn't have to say it. I knew what he wanted me to do. I weakly took off my shirt, it hurt because of the nasty gash on my right shoulder. Wyatt began to clean my wound, and then he wrapped my whole chest with bandaged.  
  
"Thanks Wyatt," I said quietly.  
  
"What are friends for?" He questioned.  
  
I looked into his eyes and smiled weakly. I put my hand to his face and brought him towards me. I brushed his lips with mine and then brought them together. He went along with it, I forced his mouth open and our tongues shot into each other's mouths. Just as soon as we started we parted. His eyes were wide, I couldn't believe I just. . .we just did that.  
  
"Well that was interesting," He said.  
  
I laughed through my teeth, I still can't believe we did that. But no matter, I brought him back to me again. This time he pulled away. A smile crept across his soft lips. I felt myself smiling now too.  
  
"That was defiantly interesting," I said.  
  
Avalons_Guardian: Please forgive me for the shortness. I'm gonna put up one more long chapter after this one ok. Ok until next time peace! 


	3. Authors Note

Avalons_Guardian: Srry it took so long. I haven't been home by myself in a long while. But since Christmas is over and everything, I'm going to end a Christmas Wish with the last chapter that you guys just read. I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Well with that note in hand I guess I'll talk to you guys next story.  
  
PEACE! 


End file.
